Dragon Keeper (series)
The Dragon Keeper series is a series of books about a Chinese dragon and his Keepers, namely Ping. It consists of 5 books, Dragon Keeper, Garden of the Purple Dragon, Dragon Moon, Blood Brothers, Shadow Sister and Bronze Bird Tower. They also have a pre-series named Dragon Dawn. They were written by Carole Wilkinson, and published between 2003 and 2009. The series focuses on a Dragon named Danzi (From Dragon Dawn to Dragonkeeper. Mentioned in Garden of the Purple Dragon, Dragon Moon, Blood Brothers and Bronze Bird Tower. Long Danzi is the central figure in the story before Ping), he is trapped in a dungeon by the fake dragon keeper Master Lan. He escapes with Ping and embarks on a journey to Ocean. After reaching Ocean, Ping learns that the Dragon Stone, before thought to be a jewel, was an egg (she however, did learn this before reaching Ocean, but timestamping this is pretty hard). A dragon hatches, which Danzi names "Long Kai Duan", which means "New Beginning". ''Books'' Dragon Dawn This prequel to Dragon Keeper is the story of Danzi as he searches for a new Dragon Keeper, and meets startling new friends. Set in a time before Danzi was captured and put into Huangling Mountain, this story is a wonderful experience of courage and a little honor. Danzi was a young Dragon, in which he roams the world. He eventually meets Bingwen, in which he thinks is destined to be his Dragon Keeper. Bingwen however, was a trickster that steals peoples' money through cunning tricks. (More will be added) Dragon Keeper In this, the first book of the series, the slave Ping frees the dragon Danzi from the horrible Huangling, and travels with him to Ocean, making friends, being kidnapped, making unexpected stops, and being betrayed numerous times by many people. This is the only book which features both Ping and Danzi together. She also meets the young Emperor, Liu Che, who gives her the Imperial Dragon seal. Danzi chooses Wang Cao, a herbalist, and Danzi's trusted friend, to escape with him. Ping is left dejected, so she continues to be with Liu Che. Afterwards, Liu Che needs to go to Tai Shan to see what Heaven thinks of his reign, and asks Ping to join him. After a perilous climb, they finally reached the top. Liu Che goes alone, as no one but the Emperor was allowed, and Ping waits at the bottom. At this time, Ping feels an invisible thread connecting her to the Dragon Stone, and she willingly closes her eyes and wills it to drag to it. (More will be added) Garden of the Purple Dragon In this book, Ping is raising Danzi son, Kai on a distant mountain in Chang'an China. They eventually travel to the Emperor's summer home, Ming Yang Lodge, where she and the Emperor become friends again. This book shows the value of friendship and loyalty. (More will be added) Dragon Moon In this book, Ping and Kai search for the legendary Dragon Plateau, encountering old friends on the way. Kai and Ping take a long journey and meet Jun. This story of hope and inspiration is sure to have readers begging for more. (More will be added) Blood Brothers Kai, all on his own, realises he has to find his destined Dragon Keeper to look after him. He meets a monk who thinks he is not destined to be his future dragon keeper to Kai. Tao and Kai roam the remnants of the great Han Empire, in which now, as stated in the book, was a "distant memory" (at this time period, historically, the Jin Empire ruled), and tries to find Dragon Haven (otherwise known as Dragon Plateau). (More will be added) Shadow Sister This book is about Tao, Pema, and Kai. In this book, they are introduced to a dragon, or ''naga ''from other lands, who they named Sunila, after its blue scales. Sunila was starving when they found him, and after giving him grubs to eat, he joins them wherever they go in their quest. It is loosely focused on a ghost named (More Will be added) Bronze Bird Tower This book focuses on Kai and Tao. (More will be added)